Oh baby, baby One Shot
by writeratheart007
Summary: One shot.  What if McGonagal, Snape and Albus were going to judge the 7th years for an 'in character' song they have to do as a contest with at least their other classmates.


Summary : One shot. What if McGonagal, Snape and Albus were going to judge the 7th years for an 'in character' song they have to do as a contest with at least their other classmates. And Hermione decides to get the top three years of the school in hers? What if she's singing to someone in particular? Will he notice?

** Disclaimer : I don't own anything but this particular one shot story line **

/SIDE NOTE/ Everything inbetween ~'s is singing. Also anything in ()'s is the main girls behind Hermione acting as her 'backup' singers.

OPENING SCENE

McGonagal was standing at the top of the stage, her carefully guarded gaze looking over those contestants whom had already performed. Though looking a bit confused on why it looked like some of them had changed yet again. "Now, for our final performance. Miss Hermione Granger. She'll be performing... " Pausing she looked down to her notes and lifts a brow, "Apparently a Muggle song? 'Hit me baby one more time' by Britney spears. With her will be performing." At this point the old woman almost fainted, barely caught in time by a swirl of black in the form of the Potions master. As he took the cards from the old woman and even he looked taken aback "All the students from the fifth, sixth and seventh year classes."

The resounding amount applause was almost defeaning and the performance hadn't even started yet. Still the potions master helped nudge the deputy head mistress to her seat next to the head master. Handing her a vial with a light blue potion in it.

The lights dimmed in the audetorium, as the room seemed to know that more room would be needed, and elongated. The headmaster at the request of the young woman having moved the entire performance list last moment to the Room of Requirement as it knew /just/ what she needed.

A set of desks appeared on the stage with a blackboard at one end. Each of the seats sitting a different student from a different class of the seventh year class, looking extremely bored. The over exageratted sound of the clock counting down is heard. In time with the clicking boots, Hermione sits in pair of thick heeled three inch heeled shoes. All of the 'uniforms' having been 'reconfigured' so that for the girls they tied just under the breasts, leaving the stomache bare. While the skirts were now up to mid-thigh, the 'school girl' long knee high white stockings accenting the different skin tones of the girls. While the 'undershirts' of each of the girls being a different color. Hermione's of course being red, while Lavenders, was violet, and Padma's was a brilliant blue.

The sound of an old fashioned muggle bell sounds through out the room making the room around the stage change as the girls smile and everyone leaves the 'Classroom'. Hermione, Lavender, Padma, Ginny, Hannah, Luna, and even Pansy stepping purposely into the now forming hall beginning to all move in synch not only to the music but to each others movements as Hermione's voice and face was easy to see walking down the 'hall' to the people watching the show.

~Oh baby, baby.  
>Oh baby, baby.~<p>

Followed by Draco, Harry and Terry boot starting to dance in rhythm as well behind the girls, very obviously enjoying the backsides of the girls when they dip down and twist.

~Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know That something wasn't right here Oh baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go-  
>And now you're out of sight, yeah~<p>

While other 'students' were now shedding their Hogwarts jackets, pushing up their sleeves and falling in behind Hermione and her 'girls' as they would be called for years to come. Ron, Neville, Colin and Crabbe all falling in behind the original three boys, soon joined by no less than half of the upper three years of class men. All moving in synch with the music as if they were being held in an 'en masse' Imperio. Crisp movements that fell into step with every fall of that final hitting beat. Gasps coming from the crowd when at that same falling beat those beginning girls would twist at the waist, look over their shoulders coyteshly, and slap their own backside with their hands. Not a look of disgust, but more of looks of not knowing these girls knew how to dance this way.

~My loneliness is killin' me (And I)  
>I must confess I still believe (Still believe)<br>When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby, one more time.~

At this point Hermione Granger, goody goody of Hogwarts and griffindor princess stepped forward so she could lean against a set of lockers that suddenly 'appeared' behind her. Her back straight as she seductively slid down them the smallest way, though her expression stayed the coyly supplied girlish look of attempted innocence.

~Oh baby, baby, the reason I breathe is you Boy, you've got me blinded~

Having ended up spinning off the lockers, strutting down the 'hall' and ending up being the only woman in the middle of a line of boys ranging from fifth through seventh years. Apparently having no qualms on what house was used, as all of them seemed to be represented. Ending up running down the 'hall' where everyones clothes automatically transfigured by movements from wands presented by the remaining fifth, sixth and seventh years apparently even those who couldn't dance still had their roles to play. The clothes now being exercise like outfits the type muggles wore. Many of the boys in sweat pants and tight muscled shirts of varying but flattering colors. All of them with no sleeves. While the girls were in low hip hugging sweat pants with sleeveless skin tight crop tops.

Still keeping the look of innocent child like glee, her hair pulls into matching pig tails on either side of her head. Her face devoid of any make-up of any kind.

The kids now in what looked like a part of the quiddich playing field looking as if they were just hanging around and gabbing though no sounds were coming from them yet while Hermione sang.

~Oh pretty baby, there's nothin' that I wouldn't do It's not the way I planned it Show me how you want it to be Tell me baby, 'cause I need to know now Oh because.

My loneliness is killin' me (And I)  
>I must confess I still believe (Still believe)<br>When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me baby, one more time.~

During this time, of all people to show they had dancing ability, Neville Longbottom spun out behind Hermione, ending up in a split that he hopped up from in perfect timing to end up with the other boys yet again.

Ending up with the boys and girls all once again in synch in dancing, crisp and almost angry looking though they all looked exhilerated while Hermione's movements seem to take on an almost flirting movement to her dancing. Though yet again her gaze goes to those who are judging and the people beyond.

~Oh baby, baby Oh baby, baby~

Hermione then ending up going into a series of back flips, three in succession making the stage part of the room of requirement change into the work out room of the lockerooms connected to the quidditch pitch. Hermione sitting off in the stands with a medicine ball behind held in front of her, while gazing off almost longingly somewhere towards those who were watching the performance.

~Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know Oh pretty babym I shouldn't have let you go-

I must confess that my lonliness Is killing me now Don't you know I still believe That you will be here and give me sign Hit me baby, one more time.

My loneliness is killin me'  
>(And I)<br>I must confess I still believe (Still believe)  
>When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me baby, one more time (I must confess)<br>My loneliness is killin' me (That my lonely is killing me now)  
>I must confess I still believe (Don't you know I still believe)<p>

When I'm not with you I lose my mind (That you will be here)  
>Give me sign Hit me baby, one more time!~<p>

This last part with all of the dancing students ending up in a large formation behind Hermione as they were rotating hips, undulating torso's and for the women giving those looks over their shoulders. During the last main stanza Ginny Weasley wearing an outfit identical to Hermione's acted not only as her mirror but as her echo as well. Her voice as headily seductive as her counterparts. The moment the last beat was hit, the room seemed to disappear along with the kids, only to be reformed again to that one class room with everyone back in their seats and in their original outfits. Hermione's foot yet again tapping in time with that blastedly loud clock as a small smile appeared at her lips.

By the time the lights were back on full the entire cast of that performance was standing in a group giving a deep bow to the now thunderously loud applause coming not only from the crowd but by the judges as well. One set of very dark eyes heatedly staring into Hermiones making her blush brightly though her triumphant smile unable to be hidden.

Walking on the stage in front of the now reappearing groups, Albus Dumbledore still the Headmaster of Hogwarts couldn't help the bright twinkling of his blue eyed gaze, "Thank you! Thank you all for a WONDERFUL night of performances. Now... for our top three performances!" Taking out a scroll and looking down his nose through the glasses. "In third place. Millicent and Vincent in the remake of 'I am sixteen going on seventeen'." Bringing about surprised applause along with a squeel of glee from the pug faced Slytherin girl. "In second place, the remake of Men in Black by Terry Boot and his Ravenclaw enterage!" Again the boys all began to fist pump and happily clap each other on the back. "Now for first prize! In a unanimous vote, Hermione Granger and... all the upper three years in the remake of 'Hit me baby one more time!" The applause yet again echoing as it was before. The entire group pushing Hermione forward as a seventh year who'd helped in transfiguringclothing before subtly changed her outfit to the 'modified one as she stood by Albus while the other two judges came forward. Minerva handing her a spa days for her and her top six back up girls. And Professor Snape with the cup in his hands.

Unable to tear his black eyes away from the gold ones now looking demandingly up into his own he groans, "Oh alright you over grown pain in my backside. You win." His tone oddly gruff as he didn't just hold out the cup but opened his arms that the Headgirl jumped into. Brushing kisses over his face. Oddly enough all of the upper classmen started hooting and hollering, even the other two of the Golden Trip joined in.

"Never. Ever. Again." She says to him between kisses, making him chuckle lightly and murmur in return. "Alright Hermione. You win. No more hiding the relationship. If they don't get the hint by now, they never will." Giving everyone a view of him dipping Hermione in a romantic pose while holding her up in the crook of his arm before pushing his lips to hers heatedly. The catcalls and hoots growing louder till he apparated them to his chambers where he spent the whole weekend making sure she know not only was he proud of her, but that that transformed outfit was never going to be seen by anyone but him ever again.

She couldn't find it in her heart to tell him about the picture Rita had taken that would be in The Profit by monday morning.

(THE END! I just couldn't help myself!) 


End file.
